This invention relates to battery power supply circuits for large DC motors, and particularly to a multi-battery supply unit with an incremental power switching circuit.
Electrically powered industrial equipment such as fork lift trucks, and vehicles such as golf carts and small automobiles require large DC motors powered by a bank of direct current batteries. These power supplies are controlled by switching circuits which bring the battery power to the motors.
These circuits have been relatively complex, required costly parts, usually were susceptible to arcing problems, and imposed a relatively large power drain on the batteries when they were in operation. This invention is directed to these problems.